


I'm sorry, commander.  [English Version]

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Queening, Uro I guess, Violence, What could have happened if they failed to capture Annie, and Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Levi, don’t look », said Erwin, in his commanding voice.<br/>But Levi couldn’t obey this time. He couldn’t look away when this was happening before him.<br/>TW: Rape<br/>TW: Vomit<br/>TW: Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm sorry, commander. [French Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065266) by [Berryberrynoizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy). 



> This was written for a snkkink ask. As my first language is french, I need to thank a thousand time Satsukissu and Pyachi for their help with translation, proof-reading and beta-reading. Thank you so much, girls !! <3  
> Please feel free to tell me if you notice any mistake. I will correct them.
> 
> EDIT : I forgot to add this warning for the english version before.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an alternative ending, in which Annie wasn't captured after the partial destruction of the royal city.  
> Even if this was not fitting the timeline, Erwin already lost one arm. Please bear with me.
> 
> There will be three alternatives ends to come. Chose carefully when it will be online.
> 
> This work was inspired by a snkkink.

After all the damage done to the royal city by the female type titan, Erwin and Levi were convicted of treason. Both of them were being incarcerated while they waited for their trial. Procedures were lagging behind. They were in the way, they knew too much. Trying them publicly might leak information that some people wanted to keep secret. So, Levi and Erwin were rotting in jail, as if they would magically disappear if people forgot them there.  
Meanwhile, some had ideas and judgments of their own. In place of justice, their jealousy and hatred would be contented  
.  
Maybe he was humanity’s strongest, but without his 3D maneuver gear, without his cravat and without being able to move freely, Levi was not so scary anymore : he was small, he had pale, sickly-toned skin, which was more obvious thanks to his dark circles which were darker than usual because of the current events.

Since they’d become incarcerated, the small man was either not sleeping anymore, or just barely. His street instincts were coming back: every sound, every move, every smile or sight change, Levi notices them all. A fraction of a second was sometimes enough to change how things could turn out. This fraction of a second, Erwin and Mike had found once, years ago. Levi gave a nervous laugh, discomfited. In the end, he still ended in jail. Joining the Survey Corps only delayed his incarceration. Or maybe he would like to believe so.

A grunt of pain brings him back to reality. He hears laughs again. The detour, in the end, made reality crueler.

While the corporal vomits a load of creative insults – each of them becoming more violent than the previous one - he hears Erwin’s voice, telling him to stay quiet. Again, Levi cannot obey when he looks to his commander being beaten up, unable to interpose himself to protect him. His metal handcuffs knock together relentlessly as Levi tries to free himself from their tight grasp. 

« Bastard, » yells Levi, in rage.

« Eh, I know how to calm him down, guys. »

No explanation follows. The MP keeps hitting Erwin’s face, obviously enjoying himself. His subordinates stop, trying to understand. Levi notices right away the change of rhythm and closes his mouth. The soldiers appear to understand Nile’s idea at that moment: he hit the thirteen Survey Corps commander to the insults rhythm, like if he was playing a musical instrument of some sort. The corporal bites his bottom lips so hard that he can slowly recognize a metallic taste, but he does not care about this. 

« The great commander Erwin Smith, » mutters the chief of the MPs, derisive. “Always calm, always noble, always looking high-and-mighty… unless we are talking about his little protégé.” They laugh again, like if this was the best joke they heard for a while. Their laughter makes the corporal’s blood boil. Nile approached Levi and caressed softly his hair.

“Be a good boy. That way, we will not have to hurt you.”

His long fingers faintly touch the small man’s nape. They soon go down, following his spine. Under the gaze of his subordinates, Nile grabs Levi’s hips. Then, his hands slip down to the ass of the smaller man, cupping them. « I bet my dick would enter you so easily. You’re Erwin’s slut, after all…”

« Nile, » interrupts Erwin on a threatening tone. “We agreed you let him alone.”

The MP shrugs indifferently, acting like if the previous words were not directed at him. One of his men attempts to remove the pants of Levi, who was not cooperating at all. His wrists are handcuffed by chains coming down from the ceiling and his feet barely reach the ground. The small man attacks with his legs and knees, but defending himself with an injured leg is a challenge. A fierce knee kick breaks his nose, now all bloody and crooked, and the soldier, surprised by the sudden ache, let out a pained scream. Their assailants become more aggressive; there was no longer any laughter to be heard. Only continuous menaces, insults, kicks and punches.  
After a minute or two, the broken-nosed soldier is able to grab his legs. The cold metallic handcuffs sink painfully into his skin as the weight of the MP pulls him down. Feeling a throbbing pain from his leg, Levi knows the small progress of his recovery is now lost. However, no matter how bad it might become, Levi prefers being Nile and his dogs’ playtoy over letting Erwin being the one subjected to their sadistic pleasure. The commander is already a pathetic sight. After all, the primary target of the chief of the MP is him, not Erwin with his stupid decision: he had bargained with the corrupt man, saying he would plead guilty to the serious charges against him if they promised to leave Levi alone. He knew that by pleading guilty to half, he would receive the public death penalty. 

Levi’s skin is slowly becoming purple and red, as the kicks and the punches seem to never come to an end. The hateful-looking eyes of Levi met those, despising, of the chief of the MP.

They had always hated each other, way before the corporal even joined the Survey Corps.

Assigned to hunt Levi back then, when he roamed in the underground city with his friends, Nile was never able to catch him. Twice or thrice, the MP naively believed he cornered him and proudly congratulated himself. However, one does not grow up in the streets without learning how to escape bad situations. With a man who lowered his guard so easily, it was a piece of cake. The first time, the MP was derided by his superiors. The second time, the thugs wanted him to learn that he was better off leaving them alone, so they broke his left knee, leaving him numerous scars and bedridden for months. 

Nile had no plan of stopping his men, unless the small man begged for his mercy. Levi would never, ever lower himself to beg mercy from anyone, especially not him. Not even if it meant saving his own life. And Nile knew full well of that.

Suddenly, they hear the only door of the dungeon being opened. Someone is coming. “Maybe it’s help”, Levi manages to think on an impulse, probably only because some tiny part of him is telling himself that there might still be some hope left, even though every inch of his being is telling him otherwise. And as the footsteps drew closer, it grew more likely that it would just be more assailants.

And it was indeed.

As she discovers the scene, Hitch tilts her head, looking unsurprised. Her lips widens in a worrying smile. With her finger on her cheek, she opens her mouth: “Oh ! Looks like we are having fun here.” Strangely, she climbs back the stairs at a steady, relaxed pace and leaves the dungeon for barely a few seconds. This time, she carries a metal bucket, on which dirty rags hang on the side. Levi recognizes the smell right away: it was the restroom’s.  
Pointing at Levi, the woman tweets softly: “I thought it could be useful at some point. We could hear him screaming earlier.” Nile and the other assailants look like they’re enjoying the suggestion. One of the soldiers takes a cloth and moves to their victim with the obvious intent to put the rag in his mouth.

There is no way Levi would open his mouth.

Obviously disgusted, Erwin tries once again to convince the MPs to torture only him, reminding Nile his promise. His worries and his desire to protect Levi are palpable. He is used to feeling useless - even guilty - because of the situations he has to put his men into. Nevertheless, this one has nothing in common with those they were trained for: they have to fight against titans. Not to fight against monsters hiding in a human body.

“Don’t worry, there will be enough for you to have your share”, says Hitch to the commander. She giggles, and then she brings a rag near his mouth. Its color is hard to guess; something between a dirty yellow and brown. “Say Aaah, darling.”

Erwin, just like Levi five seconds ago, turns away his head instinctively while the MPs burst out laughing again.

An assailant finally manages to remove Levi’s pants and underwear as someone else replaces the broken-nose man. In spite of the throbbing pain, Levi keeps his mouth tightly shut. To imagine the dirty cloth touching his skin was enough to make him almost vomit. So, when they violently forced the filthy rag into his mouth, he couldn’t help but vomit. Seeing that he is choking, Nile is kind enough to remove the cloth from his mouth. A mean smile widens his lips while he amuses himself by spreading Levi’s vomit all over his face and the upper half of his body. 

« Oh, you poor thing. It will be better if you drink a bit. »

In a head move, he calls a subordinate. He comes to him, bringing the foul-smelling bucket filled with waste. Hitch applauds this idea. « Come on, drink! »

Erwin, fist clenched, looks about to kill. His sight meets his lover, whose eyes alternate between those of a dangerous, wild animal, and those of a scared, begging child. The heart of the blond man seems like it is about to explode. He can hardly breathe as he yields under the guilt’s weight. Just when he loses any hope he could still have, Nile abandons Levi and comes to him, the cruel smile always painted on his lips. He mutters at his ears: « Enough with the foreplay. We got your slut all hot, but now between men, we can directly go down to business, eh? »

Understanding what his assailant means, he nods, relieved they finally drift their attention from his lover to him. However, the other man appears to not be happy with the turn of the event. The corporal swears copiously at Nile when a MP removes the Survey Corps commander’s pants.

« Levi. Quiet. »

The commanding tone of his beloved does not allow any replies. He obeys this time, lowering his head as tears of frustration fill his gray eyes. He quickly blinks, trying to dry them before the MPs notice them, guessing they would probably get off or something from the sight. The small man is unable to look before him when they free his lover’s hand. The commander, on his knees, is ready to accept anything as long as Levi is fine. He takes a MP’s dick wet with precum in his mouth without any second thoughts. 

Rage and despair converge together in Levi when he hears the nasty comments and the growls of pain as Nile pushes himself in Erwin, no lube or preparation beforehand. The blond man forces himself to stay silent leading Nile to move faster and deeper. Against his will, Erwin lets a long moan coming out.

« So, Smith seems to be a pretty good slut too, eh? »

It is too much for Levi, who starts to swear, to insult them and to kick in the air, trying to free himself.

Erwin forgets the shaft just long enough to remember his order to Levi, without being able to gaze at him: “Levi, I don’t want to hear you again.” The end of his sentence is lost in a mixture of words and groans, more due to the pain than pleasure. The man then closes his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, trying uselessly to lessen the pain by focusing on something else, letting his body moving by itself. Another dick touches his face soon, almost caressing his skin. Erwin licks both of them, taking them successively in his mouth, masturbating the one he has to neglect.

The abandoned man swallows with difficulty. Levi is totally unable to accept Erwin’s decision. Even if they were jailed in the end, Levi trusted – and still trusts – Erwin: his decisions are always the good ones. Why then, why is he not able to convince himself this time? Perhaps the current situation would appear easier to bear if he was able to persuade his head.

Nile pulls his dick out. Erwin’s face turns towards him, forced in an uncomfortable position by a soldier. The MP hesitates: in his mouth or on his perfect face? In his mouth.

The two others soldiers let him have more space. One goes to replace his superior, entering his dick in Erwin with no preparation. Not that he needed it now since Nile loosened his hole before him, he observes, as he thrust with no mercy. Nile tells his victim to open his mouth and his eyes, which he reluctantly does. The leader of the MP releases a warm spurt almost as soon as the lips of blonde man surround his hard dick.

« Savor it well, Smith. Play with it in your mouth like a real whore… »

Levi’s eyes overflow: he cannot longer hold back his tears as Erwin plays with Nile’s semen. Another MP jerks off next to him. His loud breathing let the commander knows that he is about to come too, but as he was not allowed to swallow or spit yet when he did, Erwin hesitate, taking one second too much before making his mind. Most of his assailant’s spurt flows on the blonde man’s face. Almost nothing passed his lips. "Show us what your friends gave you” says Hitch, grabbing his jawbone. The man opens his mouth widely. She put her foot on his dick while she inspects his mouth. The sperm foamed, but most of it was still there. She crushes Erwin’s shaft and balls, who huddles up from the blinding pain and let a sizeable amount of sperm overflows. She laughs and adds: “It’s nice, whore. You can swallow now.”

Aroused, Hitch wants to use the commander for her own pleasure too. She cannot use his dick, which was limp anyways, for her pleasure: she cannot possibly let him take her. She opts for her second idea in the end. The MPs do not appear surprised to see her to remove her pants since Hitch was known for her sexual mischiefs even before she was selected to be part of the military police. And the woman takes pleasure in keeping up her reputation. 

« I want his mouth. Lay him down. »

The soldier thrusting in Erwin’s ass slows down, without stopping completely. He does not want to interrupt his orgasm, as he feels he is about to come, which irritates the female soldier. Nile indicates to the man to pull himself out. This time, although obviously unwillingly, he obeys his superior. Submitting himself to the woman’s wishes, Erwin lays down on the back by himself. Soon, the wet vagina settles down on his face. Hitch bends her knees on the sides of his face, and then she grabs his blonde hair to be sure he has to breathe in her intimacy.

When Erwin’s tongue plays with her cunt, she lets out an appreciative whine. « Yeah, that’s it, darling. Good boy, lick well. »

Levi is still not able to look at the events before him. He knew the MPs were corrupt to the bone. He always knew it. Still, to witness this kind of situation is beyond him. If the pain wasn’t there to prove that all of this was real, he would have thought it was a nightmare. He still attempts to convince himself otherwise. To know Erwin was being reduced to a sexual toy for disgusting pigs makes him feel sick again. His train of thought is interrupted by a sudden new burst of laughter.

He knows that it cannot mean anything good. 

“Oops, I peed on the great commander Erwin Smith!” sings Hitch. Nile tells her to move and, with a smile, orders Erwin to open his mouth for him, before he imitates the woman. The corporal cannot help but look at the scene. He has yet to notice the tears he was trying to hide were now running along his face, between the half dried trails of blood and vomit. 

Erwin notices it.

« Levi, don’t look. Don’t look… »

His voice sounds nothing like a commander’s voice. His last words sounded pathetic, broken. He knows Levi is suffering. Erwin could bear their laughs, their words, and their humiliating actions if it could save Levi. But Levi’s eyes kill him: they have nothing threatening anymore. They have no will to fight anymore. They are empty, hopeless. And his tears are ripping his soul to the core.

« Don’t look. Please, Levi… I beg you, don’t look. »

The MPs make fun of Erwin’s supplications, making more humiliating and degrading comments than before. One of them, the one who could not come, kicks him in the face. The commander feels something weird in his mouth and spits it when he gets some rest. A tooth. It was a tooth which was broken by the kicks.

« Oh, what’s wrong, little angel? Are you sad that you’re not playing with the others?” 

Upon the sight of the change of Levi’s attitude, a MP frees his hands. The corporal has no reaction. Someone brings him behind Erwin, back on his knees, masturbating one of their assailants and sucking the man who was denied his orgasm earlier. « You are Erwin’s right hand, aren’t you, slut? We need his right hand now.” Mechanically, the corporal obeys. He has no will to do otherwise. The blond man wants to stop them, to make Nile remember that he promised to keep Levi free from all of this. However, he learned his efforts would be wasted: to bargain, to threaten, to beg, to obey, nothing would change his mind. So, he says nothing.

When the soldier he sucks is about to come, the commander knows what they expect of him. He shows them how he is taking his time to taste cum, savoring it, playing with the semen with his tongue. After a while, he opens his mouth, showing the foamed spurt still there. « Good girl, Smith. You should share with your little girlfriend; she looks quite fond of it too…”

Erwin freezes. He cannot do that to Levi. 

Surprisingly, he is able to find some courage, just enough in order to reject what he was asked to do and spit the semen on the ground. His sudden demeanor wins him a spit in the face from Nile. His victim tries to glare back at him. « Eh, are we rebelling, Smith? » They hear knuckles cracking, and a stroke hits the small corporal.

Nile aimed for Erwin. However, standing behind his beloved, Levi threw himself in front of him to cover his lover’s head by instinct. It didn’t matter if it was from a titan’s or a man’s menace, he has to protect him. It is his duty as a subordinate, as a friend and as a lover. He could not leave Erwin, he had to keep protecting him. 

He grits his teeth. The strike hit him on the temple. His head feels like it was about to explode, but he puts his arms around Erwin, protecting the head of the man on his knees. “Didn’t you enjoy yourself enough already?” growls Levi.

« Levi. »

« Shut up, Smith. »

The cold hand of Erwin sets upon the corporal’s arms. Levi feels his lover drift off on them, enjoying the momentary impression of human warmth. In spite of the resistance he displays, Levi is not deluding himself. He feels he is about to collapse from pain, blood loss, the terrible pain of his leg, and lack of proper meals for days. He is not able to discern anymore exactly where his body ends; it was like having an undefined body in which only pain could help him to know its limits.

Unfortunately, the MPs notice quickly how unstable he stands and they guess his real state. Hitch kicks his injured leg. Levi collapses, but maintains a threatening attitude. No one is paying attention to Erwin anymore. The blond man takes advantage of the situation to swiftly grab Nile by the neck, gripping him tight. Nile lets out suffocated sounds. Then, a dull sound is heard.

One of the aggressor hits Levi’s head with the metal bucket Hitch brought earlier, projecting foul-smelling liquid all around. « A pathetic death like this, for real? » Levi thinks while his vision blurs. He thinks he can hear a metallic sound far away, but he is unable to keep his eyes open any longer. Everything goes black.


	2. Alternative End - Marlo's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlo was the one to enter in the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to post the two first alternative endings at the same time, but since I don't think I will be able to write and translate them before a while, I chose to post the first one today. I hope you will still enjoy this end. 
> 
> I have to thank Pyachi for her biiiiiiiig help with translation and corrections. <3

As soon as Levi opened his eyes, a wave of pain hit him, making him groan. He felt like his head was about to explode. Spikes of intense pain shot through his leg. His heart ached as well; he couldn’t manage to accept Erwin’s choice.

Erwin.

The corporal raised his head. His heart rate sped up suddenly: the handcuffs of the cell before him were empty. He turned his head from right to left, knocking the cold metallic chains which dug into the skin of his wrists together. In spite of the darkness, Levi could see all the chains, but his were empty. He wasn’t expecting a response, but he maintained his irrational hope of getting a response if he called out to his lover. He murmur passed his lips: « Erwin…? »

No answer.

Where could Erwin be? Levi couldn’t imagine for one second that the commander’s absence was a good thing. He was filled with gut-wrenching fear. What had happened? His mind was full of questions. The blood, the vomit, the sweat, the sperm, he didn’t even think about any of them. There was only worries and pain. 

An hour, maybe two, passed by in complete silence, then the grinding noise of the heavy door was heard.

Erwin.

Erwin was back. 

Levi, reassured, closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. He tries to smile weakly at his commander, in spite of the darkness, hoping it could bring some warmth to him. The man did not even look at him while Marlo, without a word, handcuffed Erwin’s only hand. Levi guessed he was avoiding his gaze. His desire to swear was strong. The wrath was mixing with his worries. Erwin didn’t have the habit of ignoring him, no matter how badly hurt his heart was. What had happened ?

The corporal swallowed the thoughts that he dared not put into words. If he voiced the questions tormenting him… He felt that it would make his worst nightmares come true. 

Erwin handcuffed, Marlo un-tied Levi who fell down on the floor without the help of the chains to stand. His leg was in a pitiable state. The MP did not even try to catch him as if he knew that he did not have to worry. The anger inside Levi grew. Marlo said with a broken, husky voice while he helped him to stand : « Follow me, Corporal. I will escort you to the infirmary. » 

Levi pushed him back with all his strength. « Are you fucking kidding ? After… »

« Levi. »

The imprisoned man turned quickly his head to the side, toward his lover who was still avoiding his eyes. The corporal finally noticed the new dark marks on Erwin’s body, mostly from abuse. Despite the gloom, humanity’s strongest guessed most of them were from blood, but there was also something else that he was unable to recognize. He soon understood it was from a candle’s wax, noticing the stain from Marlo’s clothes looked so much similar to those Erwin showed.

« Go with him. »

Humanity’s strongest frowned. Erwin would not send him to put up with the military police members’ aggression. Why, then, did he want him to follow one of those corrupted, rotten bastards? Levi did not believe for one second he would be allowed that easily to get care for his injury even if the MP got bored with them. Also, did Erwin really think that his loved one would leave him alone in a cell without knowing what could happen to him afterwards?  
Next to him, a loud sniff was heard. It was only then that Levi noticed that Marlo was shivering and crying. « I am sorry, corporal. » sputtered the MP. « I am sorry, I am so sorry… » Sobs choked his voice, and he repeated the phrase again and again, dozens of times. « I… I would have liked to… »

Levi remained silent. Erwin replied faintly that nothing was his fault. Marlo weeped even more than before, almost chocking. He let himself drop on the floor he soon hit with his closed fists, cursing himself because of how useless he was. He realized more and more the gap existing between his ideals and his means ; would he be able one day to make a change in the way the society worked ? Or at least the ways of the military police ? He almost did not believe in this.

« Oi, what happened while I was knocked out ? »

No response came from the mouths of the men. The frantic breathing of Marlo made Levi believe he was about to have a hyperventilation attack if he was unable to calm himself down. Squinting his eyes in judgement of the man crying beside him, Levi told himself that having to worry about the state of a military policeman was the height of irony.

« Bring the corporal to the infirmary, Marlo.»

The man didn’t move an inch.

“I’m not moving from this spot until one of you tells me what happened.”

Erwin weighed his options, looking for the right way to respond. Finally, he turned to look at his lover and with a sad smile on his lips he replied that things had continued elsewhere until the police had gotten tired. That still didn’t explain the state that Marlo was in. Levi didn’t think that a military policeman could cry simply by being compassionate. Plus, he noticed, the wax stains on Marlo’s clothes were not there from when their assailants got bored with Erwin ;the wax had fallen down on him many times and it had fallen when it was still liquid, solidifying when it touched his body or his clothes. He was there when Erwin was assaulted. Levi was convinced.

Marlo found the courage to answer. The MP explained in a somewhat steady voice he heard the screams from outside and, unable to locate the MPs who had to watch the jail’s door he entered the moment Levi had fainted. Sobs still moved his shoulders. Erwin continued: «He wanted to stop his colleagues, but he got into the same situation as us. Now, go get help. That’s an order, corporal. » 

Levi nodded, swallowing back his words and feelings. He rose up first, without help, then offered help to Marlo. Marlo took a deep breath, met Erwin’s eyes, then those of Levi and he tried to show a resolved face. He offered support to the corporal, helping him to walk in spite of the pain.

« I am coming back quickly. Stay here. »

Erwin let out a wry laugh while he shook his head.

« I was planning to go for a walk. The moon is beautiful tonight.»

« Tch. »

***  
Three days.

Three days he did not see Erwin, three days he was stuck in an uncomfortable bed, with his leg wrapped. Two days he was stuck with Hanji and some MP working in the infirmary. Levi did not know how his colleague obtained permission to be with him, but he knew she could be persistent. Her presence was reassuring to him, even though he would never tell anybody; the face of somebody he knew, somebody in who he could put his trust, it meant so much for him at the moment. 

Somebody knocked on the door of the next room. The voices reached the ears of the Survey Corps members, easily crossing the wooden door: “So, what?” asked a deep voice. A female, over excited voice replied to him: “We got him! We got Jaeger! The medical team is going to begin the operation tonight!” 

Levi’s heart missed a beat. Wide-eyed, Levi turned his face toward his colleague: “Eren… They tried Eren?” Hanji’s hand set upon Levi’s. She lowered her eyes. Painfully, she attempted to reply. « You know… His trial… It was only suspended. If we look at what happened, it is not surprising that…“

“And Erwin? “

“I don’t know”, she admitted. “He had to be present at the trial today. Eren…” The woman flinched. The poor boy must be feeling terrified. 

Levi was looking by the windows, without seeing anything. The pain was becoming his usual state these past days. The man seemed to not understand what was going on: “I was responsible for him. I should have been called as witness. And you too!” However, in his heart, he understood. He knew it was not justice; they acted for restore public order, asking for the death of the young man who looked so dangerous to them.

Humanity was making him sick. 

He wanted to sleep. To sleep for a long time, maybe forever, to appease his soul’s pain. The corporal fell asleep with those thoughts, Hanji’s warm hands still holding his own frozen hand.

A few days later, Hanji had the difficult task of announcing the news of the death of Erwin to Levi. 

Erwin could not avoid the capital punishment. He pleaded guilty to numerous serious charges. Even if Marlo contacted Commander Pixis to let him know about the situation, it was too late; too many people were involved and it was no longer possible for him to take action in order to avoid this ending. He could only give a warning. Even if his lecture had been aggressive, it was sadly not enough to ensure these kinds of things would not happen again. 

“The Survey Corps thirteenth commander, Erwin Smith, faced capital punishment at 4PM yesterday by firing squad. Survey Corps are now dissolved and former Survey Corps members must join the garrison.”  
Levi cleared his throat. He enquired about his own trial. Marlo shook his head. “On that night… Commander Smith made sure you would be free.”

The small man hid the upper half of his face with his arm. He swallowed loudly, but remained silent. Hanji noticed his body was shivering. She wished to say something – and so did Marlo. Neither of them could find anything to appease the pain of their colleague. 

The ex-corporal said, with a broken voice: “Fuck you, Smith.”


	3. Alternative End - Marlo's End [OMAKE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Levi's POV.  
> After many, many years, Levi writes a letter which will be never read by someone... who can not be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small omake was written by my nugget sister Satsukissu.  
> She does not usually write, so it was a very pleasant surprise ! Hope you will enjoy !

“Erwin, how are you doing up there with the angels? Hope you aren't banging any of them... It took me quite a long time to forgive myself for everything. I'm not going to lie, I am still incredibly sorry... But I realized that I should just be thankful for the chance you've given me to continue on. I promise to live your share too. Thank you, even though this life wasn't as beautiful as I wanted it to be. I made sure to live enough on your behalf too but it seems like this is the end for me. This is going to be our last battle, almost like a suicide mission. But look on the bright side, I'm older than you ever were! And I'm probably a lot softer than I used to be... Not that it annoys me anymore. Crap, I'm beginning to ramble again. 

All that aside, I write this letter to burn for you... In hopes that the ashes make their way to you. 

Thank you for everything. 

Please watch over me for just a little longer. 

I can't wait to see you again."


End file.
